Scary thing about love
by Kylie Kagamine
Summary: Len loves Rin, Rin falls in love with Piko. Piko accepted Rin's feelings, but Len locks Rin up to himself. Piko who really loves Rin is trying to find her, until he suspects that Len is the one who hid Rin.
1. Chapter 1

**yo! yo! yo! yo!**

**Kylie here!**

**A new story! yey! I just happen to write this cause'I watched soe yandere things, and I think that I could make one! .**

* * *

"Len, please! let me go!"

"no! Len! noooo!"

**Rin's POV**

I'm Kagamine Rin, I have a best friend he is Len. He is the stubborn type he always gets what he wants, I kinda hate and love him as a friend. It's weird too that we have the same birthday, and same face and same last name but the point is... we are not related.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIN!" Len shouted out of my house. "coming! I'm coming! jeez!" I run down the stairs.

"Len are you on your man period today?" I said while closing our gate looking pissed.

Len just looked at my with an annoyed face as a reply. Wow! It's like it's the _'first' _time he replied me with that.

***~*~* Time skip *~*~***

We went inside our classroom and went to our seat, apparently Len is sitting in front of me and a vacant sit behind me.

"Rin... I forgot my homework" he said as he twist his body to face me.

"again? its always like this!" I said as I get his notebook that he handed to me.

"oh! thank you very much Rinny! that's why I love you very much!" Len said, I didn't really heard the last part so I asked him, "what did you said again? at the last part?". "n-nothing!" Len stuttered as he face again to his table.

"ahh! cheeky.." I said loud enough for Len to hear, he just said 'tsk' loud enough for me to hear.

I finished the homework, Len's homework which made by ME, "here! you lazy boy!" I said to Len as I hit his notebook on his head.

"I'm not lazy! I'm just busy!" Len said as he glare at me.

***~*~* Time skip *~*~***

"okay! now we have a new student from Ki/oon records!" our sensei stated. "come! come inside!"

A boy, no girl, girl! boy, arghh! this person has silver, shoulder length hair. He has a boy and girl face and I couldn't figure out oh wait... that person is wearing the boys' uniform, he's a boy!

"please introduce yourself"our sensei asked the boy, "hello, my name is Utatane Piko, from Ki/oon records... 8th of December is my birthday, well I'm 15 years old".

I stared at him of amaze, and blushed a little... wait... blushed?! OH MY GOD! this is LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!

* * *

**Len's POV**

I saw Rin as she stare at that boy... it irritates me.. She's blushing... SHE'S FREAKING BLUSHING!

"hey Rin, your drooling..." I said as I rest my head to her desk..

"w-whaa?" she said as she snapped out of her love at first sight dreaming, as she wipe the saliva from her mouth.

"okay, Utatane-san you will be sitting behind Kagamine Rin-san... and , don't you have your own seat to lie with?" that so called teacher told me while she crosses her arms.

Then the boy... sat behind Rin, I saw Rin's nervous face and made me irritate more...

I walked up to 'him' and warned him, "If you ever touched my beloved girl.. you better hide.." I said, he gave me a confused look, "well.. I'm Kagamine Len! nice to meet you!".

"Len! who's this 'beloved' girl you speak off?" Rin asked me with a why-didn't-you-tell-me face. "O-oh! b-b-by the w-way! My n-name is Kagamine R-rin! n-nice to m-meet y-you!" Rin said while stuttering and blushing. This is really pissing me off like hell!

"are you two siblings? and by the way I'm Utatane Piko! just call me Piko!" He then finally speak.

"NO! WE ARE NOT SIBLINGS!" both Rin and I shouted, as we saw our teacher glaring at us.

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

Rin and I are walking home from school like always cause our house are just next doors.

"Len..." Rin called my name, "Len... I noticed your glaring at Piko all day.. something wrong?"

"I noticed you blushing at Piko's face... is something wrong?!" I shouted back at her.

"okay! okay! you noticed... I like Piko.. okay?" Rin told me, I felt like I will be broken in pieces.

"why?" I asked as I bowed my head to cover my eyes with my bangs.

"He's cute, nice, we have a lot in common, I even have his number!" Rin said to me as she show me her cellphone with Piko's Email, number and details on it... she even put some hearts! what the hell! why didn't she she put some hearts in my profile?! well she doesn't love me like the way Ilove her, but, I know I'll make her mine...

mine...


	2. Chapter 2

**yo yo! yo!**

**CHAPTER 2 ~desu!**

* * *

**Rin's POV **

What's the matter with that guy (Len).

He acts weird since Piko came.

He doesn't go to school with me lately, and he doesn't talk to me.

"Rin-channn! where's Lenny-kunnn?" Miku, one of my friend who is extremely attracted to Len.

"I don't know, he doesn't even talk to me and I don't seem to do anything wrong to him" I said as I rest my head at the table...

"aww! Rin and Len's very very long best friend relationship is about to end!" Miku said as she hug my head, "don't worry I'll help you two out".

Seriously Len and haven't fought since we met.

I felt really down when, he doesn't talk to me... Then Piko arrived.

"good morning Rin-san!" Piko greeted me, "morning Piko-kun" I replied and rested my head again.

"Rin-san, something wrong? you are down again today..." Piko asked curiously.

"I don't know if Rin-chan told you this already... Rin-chan is having problems with Lenny-kun" Miku explained Piko.

"why? Rin-san? I thought you and Len never fought?" Piko said as he pats my head *blush*

"I don't what's wrong with that idiot.." I replied, "but... I'll try to talk to him, if he doesn't avoid me"

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

Piko, Miku, Luka, Miki, Kaito, Gakupo and I are having lunch together, we all had a awkward atmosphere cause len is not with us... AGAIN but few minutes later Gakupo and Kaito's stupidity made our group normal again WITHOUT LEN.

"Piko-kun! what's your lunch?" I asked Piko and smiled, "I bet it's delicious!"

"oh no, just Ootori Sushi.." Piko replied.

"OOTORI?!" all of us in the table shouted with amaze.

"what about ootori?" Piko asked.

"man! Piko-kyun! it's the most expensive sushi in japan!" Kaito said.

"I know that, and what about Ootori?" Piko asked again.

"Piko, that means... your rich" Miku looked at Piko directly.

"uhh... I guess you could say that... but it's no biggy..." Piko sweat dropped.

"guys, would you just leave Piko alone and let him eat.." I said as they go back to their own seats and resumed eating.

Then I faced at Piko who is staring at me...

"what?"I asked as i blush...

"no, nothing.. it's just, you were able to command them to go back..." Piko said.

"simple... act serious and glare at them.." I said happily and resumed eating..

"hmmm... quite easy..." Piko said as he eat his ootori.

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

Okay.. Len is here... I knock at Len's door. Then Len's mother opened the door, "Oh! Rin-Rin! nice timing! could you take care of Len while I run to the grocery to buy some stuffs?" Len's mother asked me.

"uhhh... sure? b the way what's wrong with Len?" I asked..

"he felt depressed these days cause... his dog died, and he felt sick and didn't come to school today, and now he have fever" she explained "so please take care of Len-Len and make him feel happy ne~?" she said kissed my cheek, "I'll be back at seven, you should have dinner with us too since your mother is at a business trip..." and closed the door..

This is not what I planned but... maybe this is God's way for me to talk to him.

I went upstairs at Len's room and saw him wrapped in thick blankets, as expected to Len's mother...

I touched his forehead and saw his breathing...

Forehead= *calculating* 4508325329807390574930... 39.5°C

Breathing= too fast

**(me: woah! Rin! are you a computer or something) **

Yes... I'm a vocaloid remember?

**(me: I wish I could be like you! :3)**

So study...

**(me: hai! :D) **

"Rin..." Len cried... he's sleeping, am I in his dream?

"why Len? I'm here" I said as I move close to him "you want water?"

"you always look cute... no, I don't need anything... I need..." Len said then he hold my right cheek and moved closer to me... "you..." then he pressed his lips into mine. Then lied down again...

"Len... why... did you do that... you know that was my first kiss do you?" I said, and tears forming to my eyes...

"sorry, Rin... I wasn't able to...umm... you know just forget that.." Len said sadly..

"no, I can't, that was my first kiss and your my best friend...you... kissed...me" I said..

"I'm soooooooo... sorry Rin.." Len said as he caressed my cheek, "Rin... I want... banana.."

Oh yes... Banana... His favorite food.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl full of bananas... wow, and I grabbed one orange from the refrigerator ( they kept some oranges cause sometimes I sleep over in their house...)

I went back upstairs... "hey.. banana boy, here's your bananas..."I said as I hand him the bowl..

"want some?" Len asked, "no.. I don't like dry foods.." I replied as I peel the orange's skin.

We ate silently, and I thought about that kiss... Len is such an idiot for doing that..

After he ate 5 or 6 bananas he went back to sleep, I put some cold cloth at his fore head to cool him off...

"Rin... don't leave" Len said before he sleep..

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

**Len's Mom POV**

"I'm back!" I said as I close the door and put the groceries down, I looked for Rin... Then I saw her in Len's room sleeping, aww she's so cute!

"oh! your back Oba-san (Aunt)" Rin said as she rub her eyes.

"Yes, I'm back... so, Let's prepare dinner.." I said, then Rin nodded as reply.

As you know Me and Rin's mom are best of friends... Long time ago Rin's mom and I liked the same man, who is Rin's dad and died few years ago. My husband (Len's father) abused us, and we decided to leave his father, cause he locked us up... Len was still a baby that time... There are no place to go anymore, I thought we will live at the streets but, my best friend found us (Rin's Mother). Took us, Len and I lived with them for 2 years until I have enough money to buy the house next door.

Since Rin's mother is the one who took care of us, I need to return the huge favor I still don't know how.

"Oba-san! look out!" Rin shouted as she pushed me cause I suddenly put the meat on the pan, which made the oil react.

"oh... thank you Rin... I didn't see that coming..." I said to Rin gratefully...

"gosh.. Oba-san, you shouldn't let your mind wonder off" Rin remind me as she took care of the meat at the pan.

Rin is such a good kid like her mother... I'm starting to think that she is also my daughter...

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

"Len-Len! dinner is here!" I shouted as I bring Len his food.

"mom? where's Rin?" Len asked.

"Oh! she's downstairs preparing the table for our dinner.." I explained.

"mom.. I wanna go down, I wanna eat there" Len exaggeratedly said.

"oh no, Len... you should stay here in bed, look your fever is still high.." I said to Len

"aw... Mom..." Len said sadly..

"do you want us to eat here instead?" I asked Len.

"yes please..." Len said

"okay.. wait here" I replied.

I went down.. to see Rin at the dinning table waiting for me.

"Rinny-Rin-Rin! Let's put our dinner at Len's room! let's eat there, or Len would feel lonely" I said

Rin sighed, smiled and nodded.

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

"Rin... how's school today? did we have any home works?" Len asked Rin.

"yup.. we have in Math and English... and Len.. do your home work YOURSELF..." Rin said.

I giggled and asked Rin "Why Rin? did Len made you do his homework again?"

"yes Oba-san.. Yes" Rin said as she sighed.

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

"Okay.. Bye Rin-Rin! Take care of yourself and lock the doors okay?" I said to Rin before she left the house.

"Yes Oba-san I will.. and Thanks!" Rin said as she smile.

* * *

**Yo! Yo! Yo!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kylie OUT! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo! yo! yo!**

**chapter 3!**

**I'll be updating extra fast today, cause our school will start again next week!**

**aww! but I'll be updating on weekends! **

* * *

**Len's POV**

I... Kissed... Rin...

Finally I was able to go to school, 3 days after the day I kissed Rin.

When I went in the class room I saw Rin talking to... of course her crush.. Piko.

Calm down Len, calm down. Don't let Rin see you being jealous.

"Len!" Rin shouted as she wave at me, I hurried to my seat and started chatting with Rin and Piko.

"so, Len-san... are you better now?" Piko asked me.

"yep! I'm 100% better! and Piko... don't address me anymore! just call me Len, okay?" I said with a smile, I'm jealous at Piko, I don't really hate him that much I just want to make Rin... mine.

"Len... your in good mood today! what happened?" Rin said smiling.

You... Kissed me... that's why, "um.. nothing much! I just woke up in a good mood that's all!" I replied.

"Good mood, because?" Piko added...

"ummm... uhh-" I was cut of by squealing girl voice.

"Lenny-kun!" A girl from my back squealed and hugged me.

Piko and Rin just laughed, "good one Miku-san!" Piko shouted while laughing.

"Miku?!" I said as I push her off me.

"Lenny-Len-Len-Len! what happened to you? why didn't go to school yesterday and the day before yesterday!" Miku squealed again.

"I got sick..." I said with an annoyed face.

"Oh my Gosh! Lenny are fine now?" Miku said as she hug me again.

Miku rubbed her cheeks into mine, and it's super annoying.

"I wish there is a girl like Miku who will love me like that..." Piko said happily, I saw Rin blushed and looked away.

"I'm sure there is..." Rin replied.

It's irritating me more! I pushed Miku aside and she stumbled down.

"awww! Lenny! that is so ouchy!" Miku said as she rub her back.

"oh! I'm sorry it's just VERY ANNOYING..." I shouted.

Then the bell rang...

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

It's lunch and I'm with my so-called friends, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, Miki and Piko.

"Len! you, you, you have something to do with us! later after school!" Kaito warned.

"huh? all of us?" I asked

"no, it's all boys out! You! Me! Kaito and Piko!" Gakupo shouted

"what about Rin?" I then again asked,

"oh! don't worry about us! all the girls will just go to the mall! you know, shopping!" Rin replied to me happily.

"oh... well go home early, you'll be having dinner with us..." I warned Rin,

"okay! Onii-chan! (Big brother)." Rin said back.

"so Len! Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Kaito asked as if he has one.

"no, not yet.." I replied.

"the friend of my girlfriend is looking for a blind date! would you be able to co-" after Kaito finished I already answered his question.

"no way.." I sad as I rest my chin to my palm, and closed my eyes with a angry eyebrow.

"awww.. Len-Len.. your my only- oh! Piko! how bout'you?!" Kaito shouted.

"no!" Rin shouted as she stood up and all of us stared at her, "no! I mean, uhhh..." Rin wasn't able to make an excuse. I sighed and covered Rin "cause Piko, will be going with me and Rin on that day... We were planning on telling him later".

"we are?" Rin asked, "yes, we are didn't you forget?" I said..

Why the hell did I do that?! oh yeah.. I don't want Rin to confess infront of everyone.

"Thanks Len" Rin whispered to me as she sit down.

"Why me?" Piko asked Rin.

"umm..." Rin stuttered, then Rin pinched me. What would Rin do without me?

"cause you are Rin's closest friend, among those people..." I said as I point Miku and the others.

"aww... then Meiko will be depressed.." Kaito said sadly.

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

Rin and I are walking home together, and Rin seems to be very happy.

"Len! thanks for covering me!" Rin said happily to me.

"It's nothing big... I just helped you not to be embarassed..." I replied.

Then Rin pecked my cheek, and of course I blushed.

"and you gave me a moment to confess to Piko too! I really thank you Len! you are the best!" Rin shouted then gave me a bear hug.

What?! confess to Piko?! what did I just do?!

* * *

**Poor Poor Len.. he made a way for Rin not to confess to Piko but, he just gave Rin a moment!**

**xDDD**

**Kylie Out!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Yo! yo! yo! yo-**

**Len: would you just stop saying that at every beginning?!**

**Rin: Len, don't stop her it's her habit**

**Me: Okay I'll stop FOR LEN**

**Len: what's up with the 'FOR LEN' you even capitalized all**

**Me: Is it bad to capitalize your name? LEN?**

**Rin: okay, if I where you Kylie-chan I will start the story**

**Me: not until LEN understands me...**

**Piko: *face palmed* Look, this is your biggest chapter! where Rin will confess to me! I cannot wait a little longer!**

**Me: why?**

**Piko: because... THAT! I will not answer...**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

This is it!

This is the day!

I will now confess to Piko!

Thanks to Len!

"so, Oba-san... wish me luck!" I said as I twirl my blue dress under the shining sun, as I wave goodbye to Len's mom.

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

"Len, I'm kinda nervous... It's PIKO out there, what if he doesn't accept my feelings?" I asked Len while wiping the sweat on my neck..

"well... all you have to do is to run inside my room and cry about it until you realize that is me that you love... I mean not that couple love, I mean... yeahh... hard world were living!" Len said as he activate his mood swings, as my reply I just stared at him with a 'really?' face. "so, good luck if he accept you or not, If your looking for me if he busted you, I will be at my room... preparing one thousand box of tissues" Len said as he push me at the center of the park where Piko is waiting.

"P-Piko?" I said nervously to get his attention.

"oh! Rin-san! wheres Len?" Piko asked, then my phone suddenly rang it was an email from Len and it said, _"Rin, tell Piko I'm sick.. and you owe me big time Rin... BIG TIME!"_

"Len said hes sick... he won't be able to come..." I replied to Piko, "well... let's go somewhere! are you hungry? are you bored? are you tired? do you want to go to the amusement park? do you like to walk at the seashore? do you-"

"Rin... you ask too much, well I like the sea let's grab some food and have a picnic there..." Piko said as he stops me from asking...

"a picnic? at the sea? what? is that..." I added..

"My and My old friends do that when we were hanging out... so let's go!" Piko replied.

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

"so Rin, how long have you been friends with Len?" Piko asked me..

"well, he is like my brother... actually my mom and her mom are best friends and it looks like when me and Len were still babies Len's mom and my mom are living together..." I replied.

"have you fallen in love with him?" Piko asked randomly.

"what? that's so random Piko! Actually I'm seeing someone right now.." I said nervously.

"who? tell me.. you can trust me.." Piko said, "after you tell me, I'll tell you who I'm seeing.."

"um..." I stuttered, "uh... Piko?"

"yes?"

"I...I..."

"you? what? you what? Rin?"

"Like... y-y-y..."

"huh?"

"I LIKE YOU!" I shouted

"ehhh?!"Piko shouted as he blush..

I smiled at him with embarrassment...

"R-rin... I don't know how to react..." Piko said as he hug me, "I've always loved you since the beginning, I'm so happy..."

"Piko..." I hugged him back.. "I didn't expect you feel that way, since your not transparent..."

"heh, I'm not that transparent or translucent" Piko replied.

"Hmmm... oh yeah?" I replied..

Then it came... his lips pressed to mine...

"you like it?" Piko asked..

"what kind of question is that?" I replied with an annoyed face..

"I Love You..." Piko said to me, and I blushed like 'that'...

"I... You... Too..." I said...

"what did you say?"

"I... You"

"a bit louder please..."

"I Lo... You..."

"WHAAAAATTT?"

"I said... I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**My heart was *doki* *doki* when I wrote the last part xDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Len: Why won't you just go to school?**

**Me: Len... What do you want? Oranges or Bananas?**

**Len: Bananas,wait... don't change the subject!**

**Me: yeah...now I'm at school, and in computer class...**

**Rin: You write fanfiction in your computer class?**

**Me: well, I'm kinda finish with my project and tasks... so... yeah..**

**Piko: won't your teacher get mad..**

**Me: dunno... lemme' finish this story okay?**

**Len: Whatever **

**Piko: *excited***

**Rin: Yey!**

* * *

**Len's POV**

I bet... Rin will barge in this room and say... "LEN! Piko is officially my boyfriend!" music to my ea- "WHAT?!"

"s-since when Rin?" I asked, I never expect this would happen...

"the time I confess to him..."

"Are you sure? that's kinda bit too rush"

"Len, don't be such a Kill Joy! He said he always liked since the beginning!"

Then I just pouted and said to her "so, your not gonna spend time with your best friend anymore..."

"Len, no matter what happens your still my best friend, Lenny-kins!" Rin replied and hugged me.

"so, let's go for dinner, Len!" Rin said and went downstairs.

***~*~* Time Skip *~*~***

"so why are you so happy today Rin?" my mom asked as we eat at our dinning table. Then Rin blushed and replied "um... I got a boy friend"

"so, who is this lucky guy? Len?" My mom asked again, I blushed and glared at mom.

"no, Len is my best friend! My boyfriend is Utatane Piko, the new student in our school.." Rin replied

"aw...poor L-" before I let my mom finish I kicked her foot, and she flinched.

***~*~* Next Day *~*~* **

**Piko's POV **

-sigh-

Rin... I can't get her off my mind since yesterday.. Rin, you corrupted my broken heart... Rin...

I was just standing in a empty corridor outside my classroom, cause there's a note at my table to meet someone...

"P-Piko-kun..." I snapped back to reality, "u-umm... I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU!" a girl just confessed at my back.

"sorry..." I said as I turned around to look at her, "I'm in love with someone..." I smiled, "I-I understand..." The girl replied back.

And she ran off...

I turned to my side... "Rin... I know your there..." I said, Rin appeared blushing like a tomato.. "A-ah! sorry! I o-over heard it!", "hah.. don't worry, I knew you we're there for a long time... actually... I... want... you... to.. hear it.." I replied I can feel my self blushing.

Rin fell down, I was shocked that I ran towards her, "R-Rin! a-are you okay?!" I shouted as I hold her, "yeah... it's just that... I can't stand the hoity-toity.." she replied, she is SUPER red!

I pulled Rin and put her head at my chest, "hear my heart? Your not the only one who can't stand the hoity-toity, I'm just holding it in.." I told her honestly. "Piko... I love you.." Rin said as she hug me... "I love you too Rin..." I replied as I hug her back.

Rin... I love you..

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER! . HUWAHHHHHH! well, I would have more idea...**

**PLEASE 'REVIEW'!**


End file.
